1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage converter, and more particularly to a synchronization half-wave rectification converter reaches to zero voltage conversion and low power loss.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
The conventional half-bridge converter utilizes two power switches for forward power conversion, which is applicable to a smaller transformer. The development objective of the half-bridge converter is to provide a high efficiency power adapter. The developed product of the power supply industry currently utilizes LLC resonance circuits to reduce loss of power conversion, and increases the efficiency of power conversion to reduce power loss.
Traditional converter uses the diode as the element of the electronic switch of the secondary circuit, but because the diode will generate a considerable power loss, the conversion efficiency of the converter can not be increased. Hence, improving the electronic switch of the secondary circuit to avoid tremendous power loss becomes the objective of technical development of the converter.